Too Late
by iJMar
Summary: Son, its Bella. I heard the words in Carlisle's mind. My Bella, was hurt because of me. I fell to my knees, burying my face into my hands. I don't deserve to live, I'm a monster. My mind chanted. Everything Lost. Everything over. Nothing is left.
1. Too Late

**This is one of the snapping ideas that I can't rein in my head so…I hope u like it! And review. Oh I won't be updating soon but just give me a week to finish my mid year exams and I'll be on fanfiction 24/7.**

_Chapter One:_

_Bella's POV:_

I stepped on the gas paddle harder but eased my foot on it. My poor truck is taking a lot of pressure lately, going to school, La push, Newton's store and back home. So here I am, going over to my were-wolf friend to cliff dive with him.

I was only miles away from La push, but I stopped at the border and slung my bag over my shoulder. Even though, I wasn't one of the…of the…_Cullens, _I still feel that putting anything that has any memory for them in La push would break the treaty and I don't want them hurt. They didn't hurt me, _he _did.

I would enjoy jogging my way to Jake's house; I just had time to think. I needed the time to think, talking to Jake helped but not much. I still need time.

It's been long since I haven't heard _his _voice. No rush, no adrenaline, no hearing _Him. His_ voice was like drug I'm addicted to, my own personal brand of heroin.

I laughed half-heartedly at the coincidence. _He _used to say that when he described my blood. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep the wound from ripping open. My head dropped as my jog slowed to a walk.

But why am I hearing _his_ voice? I mean, I though about it before but is it possible that there will be possibility C? If there is what is it? I've never thought of this, of possibility C…

An idea crossed my mind and it made my eyes tear up. Is it possible that _he still loves me? _That_ he left to protect me? _That_ He left because he loved me?_

I stopped dead on my tracks, only feet away from Jake's house. It _all _made _sense! All of this fit! _

_Edward- _I thought his name now without any pain- my modest, selfless, and most loving vampire could do anything to protect me, even if it made him _lie._

How could I never think about this?! He must be torturing himself after lying like that! That deep emotion in his eyes I saw that moment, it was that depression that he's been into for hurting, for leaving me, leaving his heart and his soul with me and I only thought about myself.

This emotion, this sadness, this guilt and regret, were covered but not good. And I was too late to discover, just too late.

Sobs were about to rip their way through my chest but I swallowed them causing my self hiccups. _Too late. Too late. Too late._

I kept chanting the words in my head. I am the one who put herself in this; _Edward _had done nothing, absolutely nothing to do with my hurting. It was me, always me, being _too late._

I ran fast towards Jake's house, my eyes on my feet, until I bumped into a tree. No it's too warm for a tree, it's definitely someone.

I got up on my feet and was about to go around whoever I bumped into and complete the last steps of my mission but hands gripped my shoulder and spun me around.

I gasped and almost screamed but stifled it. Jake pulled me into his chest but I no longer felt comfortable there. I want the cold marble chest.

"Hey, hey. Calm down! It's just me!" Jake said as he patted my back. I tried squirm out of his arms but his arms tightened around me. Weird.

I hiccupped quietly into his chest until I calmed down. I pulled away and looked at my feet as my arms tightened around my torso. The wound is ripped now, there's no way to seal it. I've lived with the chances that _Edward_ might come back, but it's me. If I hadn't discovered this _late…_

"Ah!" he said with realization. Jake was my only best friend in here beside Angela and Ben. He usually understood me, especially that we know each others secrets. I suppose that he thinks now are my moments of pain because Edward left me, but this is different. I'm in pain because I didn't get him back. I was able to do it but I didn't…because I was _too late._

I looked around and haven't realized that we were Jake's garage until now. I saw sitting beside his rabbit looking at me with his gaze full of concern. I smiled at him and unwrapped my arms around myself. I would feel nothing; I am as numb as dead.

Dead. My plans are in action and they are going on very well.

"So" he said as he pulled the garage door down, "We're diving right?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"That's what's on the Agenda." I said as I glanced at the sea glimmering under the sun rays.

"You want a wolf ride?" he asked, sounding a little smug. I turned around and stared at him in disbelief "You serious?" I asked.

"Of course! So yes or no?" he asked. I thought about it. It won't do anything. I nodded eagerly, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Jake grinned at me and ran towards the trees.

"_No Bella." _Edward's voice spoke to me.

"_Don't worry, this is safe. Jake would never ever hurt me. I've always wanted to try this and this is my last chance." _I thought to him quietly, smiling.

"_Last chance?"_

"_You'll see, just wait. Don't worry, I'll be safe."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I'll promise you with everything I own, Edward. My one and only." _I thought to him and his voice faded away.

The trees moved. I narrowed my eyes at them. A great bear-sized russet wolf appeared through them. He turned his head towards me, his eyes full of hesitation.

Oh, he thinks I'll freak out. I chuckled then waved for him "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Jake approached in slow paces and I huffed. Suddenly I felt his nose nuzzling against my stomach, tickling me. Though I didn't want to laugh, I did, reluctantly.

He showed his teeth, his lips stretching across his face. A wolfy grin. I messed up the fur on his head. He lowered his body for me and helped me up with his head. I was now settled on his back.

He looked at my face from the corner of his eyes, then at my hands, then at his back. Yeah, that's 'hold on tight'. I gripped his fur in my fists gently. Then I nodded at him.

Everything was a blur. The only thing I could see was our destination, the cliffs. The feeling of the air blowing of my hair was nice but not as nice as it was with Edward. Thank god we were running so fast, because if we weren't, Jake would've noticed the tears in my eyes.

We slowed down to a stop, but I didn't dismount. I was too shocked and I totally forgot about my easy motion sickness.

I looked at Jake's eyes, which were concerned again and dismounted carefully. I swayed but I felt Jake's head slip under my right arm, supporting me.

He set me on the ground and gave me a stern, meaningful look. I nodded and he trotted towards the woods. I looked around. The sun was starting to cover by the gray clouds.

Jake came back, human, and sat beside me.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot that I get motion sickness." I said as I smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled back.

Suddenly we heard a howl from deep in the forest, maybe to the east. Jacob shot upright.

"I'll be right back." He said before he ran towards the woods. I watched him go away with gratefulness and worry.

So I sat there waiting for any sign that Jake's okay. Where is he? Is it possible that they might've caught Victoria's scent?

I rocked myself back and forth, hugging my knees to my chest. It's been an hour until now.

I heard another howl, a familiar voice. It was Jake. I was sure of it. And if it wasn't, I wouldn't have anything tying me to this world.

I got up and stood at the edge of the cliff. I inhaled deeply as I felt the adrenaline rush furiously this time.

"_Bella no!"_

"_It's my choice, I want this."_

"_Bella please."_

"_Edward, I should face it. If I hadn't discovered this late, we would've been together."_

"_Bella, I'm begging you. Please, for me don't do this."_

"_I'm sorry Edward, I have to. I love you Edward."_

"_No!"_

I pushed myself of the cliff, falling into the water with an irregular dive. My body smacking to the water's surface, it felt like ice cold knives stabbing me everywhere.

I didn't fight, I just let go.

"_Bella fight! Bella! Damn it!"_

"_I love you Edward."_

My body was thrown in all directions, but I didn't care. My lungs were burning for air but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was death.

There was a crack that made my mind go incoherent. I couldn't think straight but I could here Edward's voice sharp clear.

A snap and I was numb. Nothing at all. I felt neither nothing beneath me nor above me just the lightness of the nothingness.

I could hear a depressed voice far away that I didn't recognize. Saying my name was the only clear thing. I tuned it out.

I opened my lids; above me were beautiful blue clear skies. I got up and looked around, It was our meadow. Beautiful like the first time I saw it.

Edward was standing across the meadow, smiling at me. I ran towards him and threw myself into his chest. I could feel his icy marble skin melt slightly against my skin.

_I am dead._

I pulled away and looked into his golden eyes. Molten butterscotch now, his eyes burned into mine.

"Why?" he said, his velvety voice melting my insides.

"I could not live with the fact that I was the one to be blamed."

"You were never the one to be blamed, love, and I don't care who was, I'm just deeply sorry."

"Never say that." I said as I stretched on my toes. His hand gripped my waist and lifted me off the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist involuntarily

His face leaned forward slightly and his lips touched mine. Our lips molding together, making way for our passion to leak in. No limits.

We fell to the grass and increased the passion deepening the kiss, overwhelmed with feeling.

_Oh, I am definitely dead!_

**So good or bad? As I said a snap idea, nonplanned, not my business!? So pls pls pls pls review?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	2. What had happened

**So this is probably going to be chapter 2/5. I'm not planning on increasing this. As I said, it's just a snap idea and I'll finish it. Of course ideas that are in progress and upcoming will not be deleted, they'll be published and completed, so don't worry.**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Jacob's POV:_

"I'll be right back." I said quickly as I ran towards the woods. What happened, why did Sam call me? Did they catch her scent?

Something's wrong about Bella today, way wrong. The faint glimmer in her eyes was no longer there. Its all like after that leech left. I've promised myself to kill anyone of them if I saw them.

I phased quickly and ran quickly towards the eastern part of the woods.

"_What's up Sam?"_

"_We caught her scent at the eastern cliffs. Fast, we can't loose her this time."_

"_On my way."_

I pushed my legs faster. It wasn't far but I wanted this to end. I scanned the trees, until I saw a flash of red and smelled sickingly sweet smell.

The thing turned and gazed at me with her blood red eyes, smirking.

"_GUYS!"_

"_COMING, DON'T LET HER GO." _They thought-shouted at me in unison

I chased the bloodsucker. She would glance back quickly and her face would scrunch up whenever I was too near.

Jared and Paul were behind me while Embry and Sam were waiting by the cliffs, a trap. The plan worked, she nowhere else to go but towards the cliffs, knowing there are wolfs there. If I could smell'em then she must be able to smell'em too.

She started going around, trying to find a way out, but the 5 of us leapt at her.

Mission Accomplished.

I phased back and stood at the edge of the cliffs, inhaling the fresh salty air. Paul and Embry went back and Sam and Jared were burning the pieces.

I inhaled the clean air again, clearing my mind. Damn it! Bella! How long has it been? How much time did I leave her alone? I calculated quickly, an hour! Damn it!

I glanced towards the northern cliffs, hoping to see her, and I did but she was standing…at the edge. Damn it!

It was forming a storm, is she crazy standing like that. She might slip and fall. Or is she planning to jump? Nah…

The crazy teen pushed herself of the cliff's edge. Shit! I didn't look to see if she fell in the water or on the rocks, I just jumped of the cliff as well.

The cold water and violent waves didn't affect me; in fact they made me swim faster. My legs kicked the water harshly and quickly increasing my speed.

I was below the northern cliffs in no time. I popped my head at the water's surface, searching for her. Scanning the rocks.

Then I saw her, unconscious, body thrown in all directions by the violent waves, drifting her to the rocks.

I kicked my legs harder this time, trying to reach her before she could be hurt. Trying to rescue her from the fatal accident she was about to face then….

_Thump. Crack. Thump. Snap._

A strong hit Bella's body with a thump, throwing her head backwards, hitting the rocks and causing the cracking sound.

A more violent wave hit her body with a louder thump, blowing her backwards. Her back against the spear-head shaped rock and…._snap!_

I finally got hold of her leg. I pulled her gently towards me and carried her away from my body.

I placed her gently on the shore sand and glared at her motionless body, no she can't die. I made compression and CPR, it all felt useless until…

She coughed the water out roughly and sucked in a breath. Her breathe was rough and shallow, barely token.

"Jacob, is she okay?" I heard Sam yell. "Jacob!"

"No, she's not damn ok?!" I yelled back at him, "Just call anything, 911 and call Emily!"

"Okay!" he mumbled then he ran towards the houses. A few minutes later, Sam came running with Emily in his arms. He put her on the ground and she sat on her knees beside me.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Jacob, go with same. She'll be okay with me. You have to go to the border, the ambulance will not be able to drive in the rough roads of the reservation, go help them with Sam."

I got up releculantly and gave Emily a stern Look, "She'll be Okay with me."

I nodded and ran with Sam towards the reservation border.

* * *

_Alice POV:_

Edward will not know about this, I'll go make sure Bella's okay stay for a few days and leave. He won't kill me, I guess.

I stepped on the gas pedal harder. Suddenly my sight disappeared and All I could see was…

_A girl with Mahogany brown hair was hugging her knees to her chest on a cliff, rocking herself back and forth. She heard a howl and got up from her place, brushing the hair away from her face. It was Bella._

_She stood by the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes, seeming to have some kind of internal conversation._

_She opened her chocolate brown eyes, full of anxiousness and eagerness, and pushed herself off the cliff in an irregular dive._

_Her body smacked against the water's surface and was thrown by the violent waves around hitting her head hard against a rock._

_Another wave threw her back against a spear-head shaped rock that snapped her spine then…_

Everything disappeared. The vision wasn't completed but everything disappeared.

_NO, NO, NO!!! SHE ISN'T DEAD!!!_

I could see the sign _welcome to Forks_ passing by me and I slowed a little bit. The cliffs were in La push reservation, damn it! I'm not allowed in there.

I parked Carlisle's Mercedes by the border and stood beside it waiting. My vision disappeared again.

_Bella lied on the sandy shore, breathing heavily and roughly. Her legs sprawled in an irregular position, her hair caught at her face._

_A scar-faced woman with sun kissed skin and dark hair and eyes sat on her knees beside her. She brushed the wet hair out of Bella's face and glanced at her clock._

_She glanced worriedly at her, afraid that something might happen until she heard a man shouting. She glanced towards the direction of the sound who was a man in a white uniform carrying a portable bed. Then…_

Again the vision disappeared, though it's not complete. I could hear a siren coming, a few miles away. I could smell the alcoholic drugs and…Ew! This scent I've never smelled before. A repulsively smelling wet dog.

I looked at the reservation's side, seeing two figures coming quickly. Men. As they approached, they glared at me with disgust and hate and their noses scrunched up.

The one with the younger face shot his hand towards my neck and cupped it, harshly.

"What brings you here leech, after what you've done. What brings you here?!" He shouted at me. The older one placed a hand in his shoulder, "Not now Jacob, we must know why she's here, please tell us."

I raised a brow and glared at the thing's hand then at the older one. He nodded and shook the guy named Jacob, who let his hand loose slowly.

"My name is Alice Cullen-

"We know leech!"

I huffed and held my breath, his smell is gonna make me throw up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Uley; I'm the alpha of the wolf pack." The older one answered.

Wolves? So they still exist.

"What brings you here leech?!" Jacob asked again.

"I was coming to see how Bella was doing and-

"Bella?!" he scoffed "the girl you left and was crushed emotionally because of you leaving?!"

"As I said, I was coming to see Bella had a vision-

"Vision? Oh please don't tell me that legend is true too?!" Jacob questioned Sam who nodded once to him and once to me.

"So, I had a vision and saw Bella jumping off a cliff and injuring herself, but the vision disappeared which usually means the one I had vision about is…you know."

"When I arrived, I saw another vision, Bella lying on the shore with a woman beside her, and here we are, enduring this unbelievably pleasant coincidence." I finished sarcastically then I glared at the dog "What happened to her?!" I said my tone cold, dead.

His gaze dropped to the ground as did his arms to his sides. He looked like he was about to cry. I don't know why, but I felt bad for him.

"She was a total wreck after you left." He glanced at me hatefully and gazed back at the floor. "She was a walking Zombie for 6 months and she only opened up to me. She was super pale, black bags under her eyes. She was overly light and slim."

"Whenever she would talk about you or remember you, she wraps her arms around herself tightly and she would close her eyes. Pain would twist on every feature on her face. When Charlie packed her stuff, supposedly secretly, and she went back home early and found them, she threw a tantrum at us. She screamed and cried and swore to kill her self if anyone tried to get her to leave."

"Whenever she comes over, she would keep her truck at the border behind the trees, there." He said as he gestured to some bushes that's when I smelled rust. "She didn't tell but it was easy to read that she wanted no memory of you in the reservation, not wanting to break the treaty. After all what you did to her, she still loved and she was afraid for you."

I could hear the tears in his words, I could feel my vision blur with tears I knew would never fall. The siren was only a mile away.

"She jumped today and I don't know if she'll be okay. It was my fault for leaving her and going after that Victoria leech-

"Victoria?" I gasped.

"Long story, for short, she and Laurent were after Bella and we killed them." He said "No time for this, the Ambulance arrived. Wait here until we get her."

I wrapped my arms around my torso and watched the paramedics unload their medical stuff as Sam and Jacob helped them, Jacob looked at me and his eyes held trust towards me. I tried to smile but I failed, I just nodded towards him. They left and I dropped to my knees.

How could I ever listen to that jerk? He loved her and he hurt her at thought of protecting her. I sobbed into my hands. I hate myself.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them to my chest. I sat by the car, waiting, staring into the green forest. I could hear the careful footsteps as they approached. I could see them, carrying her in the portable bed. I couldn't see her full sight, I had to wait.

Jacob came and pulled me to my legs slowly. He treated me gently, weird. I looked at Bella, tied to the portable bed with thick neck-goase, unconscious with few scraps on face and hands. Her wet hair was thrown on her right shoulder. I know hate myself more than the hate I have for the Volturi and for the dogs.

They put her in the ambulance. Jacob pulled me in with him to sit beside Bella. I held her hand in mine and whispered low so only Jacob would hear.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't the faithful friend I promised to be. I don't deserve you. You were the only good friend I could get and without you, I don't know what to do. These past 6 months were the longest most aggravating, devastating months in my long endless life. I never wanted to leave, I never even accepted it. I want nothing from no one now. I just want you to wake up and forgive me."

I lowered my head to my knees and sobbed into them as the Ambulance moved quickly, siren on the highest volume. Sometimes, I would feel something burning patting my back. I was sure of the awkward fact that Jacob and I would be great friends.

In a matter of few minutes, the Ambulance parked in front of the hospital's emergency door. Jacob and I rushed outside as they moved Bella out quickly. They ran towards the emergency rooms quickly and Jacob and I followed them.

"Sorry, you have to wait here." A nurse said as she closed the door. I felt my knees give up on me. I felt weak I didn't feel thirsty, just plain weak. I dropped to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and stared in front of me.

Jacob just leaned his back against the wall and covered his face across me.

I got up. Jacob looked at me. I took a deep breath "We have to call Charlie."

"But-

Before he could say anything, a group of doctors ran with a portable bed occupied by an old man. Behind them was a man with dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. When he saw me, he froze in place.

"Alice Cullen?" Charlie's voice questioned disbelievingly.

I froze. I made effort and nodded. I glanced at Jacob for help but Charlie noticed it and turned towards the direction of my glance.

"Jacob? What the hell is going on?!" he asked loudly.

Jacob took a deep breathe, "Bella and I were having a picnic at the cliffs; we were playing when she slipped and fell off the cliff. On our way to the hospital, Alice appeared out of no where at the border of the reservation and came with us when she knew. She said that she wanted to see Bella and they told her she was at the reservation." Good liar. Like my brother.

Charlie gaped at both of us and slumped to metal chair.

"What happened to Harry?" Jacob asked. So the old man was called Harry.

"We were hunting, he just fell. I carried to my car and came here." He whispered.

So we waited…and waited…and waited until Jacob and I heard footsteps approaching. We straightened up. A doctor exited with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Her injuries are fatal. There are cracks in her skull and her spine simply snapped. We did our best to fix it. She's alive but she's comatose and she'll stay comatose always. The chances of her awakening don't overcome 1%.and even if she woke up, she'll be paralyzed for the rest of her life. There are chances that she might get any kind of stroke and they are definitely fatal. I'm so sorry." He said.

The doors opened and a nurse pulled the bed that Bella occupied. Her forehead was wrapped in bandage. Her face was masked. Another nursed pushed the heart, brain and pulse machines that were attached to Bella.

They walked away and the doctor went away. Charlie…sobbed. I sobbed and Jacob sobbed.

Charlie raised his head upward "God isn't there anyway to save her?"

A crazy idea flashed in my mind. I straightened up and spoke loud and clear.

"There is."

* * *

**Yay Cliffy!?!!?! How do you like it? As I said it might not increase more than 5 chapters. I hope u like the idea. Luv u all and pls pls review.**

**↓The little green button down there.↓**


	3. Revealed

**No need for boring A/N's, but pls review.**

**Mood music: New Moon (the meadow) the twilight saga New moon Soundtrack- Alexander Desplat.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Alice POV:_

"There is."

Charlie and Jacob both stared at me. Charlie stood up and held my shoulders in his hands "Tell me Alice, I'm begging you."

"I will, but first, I have to make a phone call. Someone very important must be here." I said as I shook off his hands and walked towards the exit. I ran to the forest where I was out of earshot. I got out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle, it's me. I'm in Forks."

"Forks, is something wrong with Bella?"

"Really wrong, really wrong. I need your help."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I was going to Forks to see Bella when I saw a vision of her jumping of a cliff in the Quilette reservation and injure herself severely then the vision disappears when Jacob saves her.

"Jacob?"

"A shape shifter, anyways, I park by the border and waited then I saw another vision that Bella's on the shore and a woman was sitting beside then the vision disappears after Jacob arrives with the paramedics."

"I met Jacob and he told me how Bella was after we left. I told him why I came. Then we went to the hospital together and waited by the emergency room. I decided to call Charlie when I noticed him with one of his Friend. His friend was injured, heart attack probably and Charlie came with him."

"When he saw me, he froze. Jacob told him that we were here because Bella slipped off the cliff and I met them at the reservation border and came with them. He believed it. Then the doctor came out and said that Bella had cracks in her skull and her spine was broken. He said that the chances of her waking up from comatose are not more 1% and that if she woke up, she would be paralyzed forever. And that she might a brain stroke at any time and die. I had an idea. Why don't we change her? This is why I called you. After all, it's the only way to save her. We also have to tell Edward, another reason of whish why I called you. Help?"

"Alice, I'll tell Edward and we'll be at Forks in no time that's when we can discuss this."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Anything for anyone" I heard him sigh.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, I hope this goes well.

_Carlisle's POV:_

I've expected Alice to go to Forks without telling anyone, but I've never expected Bella to that to herself. She is a smart girl. Somehow, I feel this is my fault.

"Edward." I called quietly. Edward was miserable since we left. He didn't hunt for 6 months. He would go and not come back in long periods of times. It's an Irish luck that now was one his visits.

My door knocked gently and I thought to him to enter.

"Did you hear my phone call?" I asked

"No." he answered, his voice dead and cold.

"I don't know how to start Edward." I gazed at the wall behind him, blocking my thoughts.

"From the beginning, Carlisle." He said "I was about to leave."

_I doubt it._

"What?" Edward said in surprise.

"Edward, Alice went to Forks to check on Bella and-

"What?! She did what?!" he snapped

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, let me finish." I snapped at him, for the first time in my life. He looked at me with disbelieve and guilt in his eyes.

"So on her way, she had a vision that…um…"

"What? Please tell me." Edward begged, his voice getting anxious.

_She had a vision that Bella jumped off a cliff in the reservation and she injured herself fatally. She has cracks in her head and her spine broke. She's might stay Comatose forever and even if she woke up, she would be paralyzed. She might get Brain strokes at any moment that might cause the end of her life. Alice said there's only one solution and I know you know it Edward, but we have to tell Charlie and discuss it with the wolves._

"Wolves?" He whispered. His voice barely heard. I looked at him; he was on his knees, his face in his hands.

"Edward, son, do you want to do this?" I asked as I knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at me desperately. His eyes were deep molten grey, a color I've never seen before. A color of profound grief.

"I…don't…know." He whispered then he sobbed. I couldn't see one of my sons in that state. I just hugged him, father to son. He sobbed harder into my chemise.

"I don't know what to do Dad." He sobbed. "I've never wanted to hurt her, only protecting her. On the thought that she would move on, I did that. I just wanted her to have a happy human life, but here she is, a step away from death itself, and the only solution to save her is to damn her for eternity."

"Son, you do what you think is right." I said as I patted his back. He looked up at me.

"I think she deserves to live her life."

"Then change her."

"Let's go." He said as he got up and moved around the house quickly.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme, are you ready to go back to Forks?" I spoke quietly. They were in front of me in a flash. Emmett, Jasper, and Esme nodded. Rose stared at the ground angrily.

"Rose."

"I don't care about her, she has no right to be the reason of us moving or not. And don't tell me the majority, I'll go not for her, but to have the freedom I've always wanted." She snapped angrily and stomped her way to her room.

"I think we should go, no need to pack, we will pack later." I said as I gathered their papers.

"I'll call the airlines." Esme said.

"Esme," we heard Edward's voice "I'll go with the car, I need time to think."

_Edward's POV:_

"Esme," I spoke from the garage "I'll go with the car, I need time to think."

Esme was in front of me in flash. "Honey, promise to meet us there."

"I promise Mom. Bye." I kissed her forehead and got into the Volvo. I didn't even glance at them, I just kicked the gas paddle and the engine just burst to life, moving me quickly.

I knew, I knew, I knew this would happen. I just am a useless thing. All my decisions are wrong, nothing is right. I bring her to my life and endanger her. I push her out of my life and get her to suicide. What kind of creature am I? I think the one with the dead heart.

I pressed on the paddle harder, relishing my anger. How did I allow myself to do that? How did I let my mind torture her like that? How did I follow the decision of my mind, not my heart? It's just plain stupid, what I've done. Leaving her.

I drove as fast as I could; I only stopped once to refill the gas tank. My mind wandered in different directions. My cold, dead, stone heart cracked and shattered into pieces. In no time, I saw the _Welcome to Forks _sign flash by me. I was parking in the hospital when I saw Alice's tiny figure run towards me, human speed.

"Edward!" she sobbed as her arms wrapped around me. I could smell that awful smell of a wet dog from her. I pulled away and felt anger twist on my face; I've smelled this before.

She raised her hands to calm me, "Let me explain." I raised a brow at her and fisted my hands. She showed me everything, I broke down. I couldn't handle it. It was my fault.

"Alice, have to see her." I said as I started walking. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards. "I haven't told Jake yet, you have to wait. Carlisle is about to arrive."

"Jake! So now you're friends with a DOG!" I yelled at her, only to feel something hot grabbing my neck, pushing me backwards against the wall.

"You leech dared and showed up here after what you've done!" I heard a husky voice yell at me as the ugly smell doubled. I looked at Alice who had her hands on the dog's arm, tugging on it till he let go slowly. I could see how Bella looked when he pulled her out of the water, how he brought her to life after she was touched by death in minutes.

I fell to my knees and he eyed me, tears streaming down his face. How I wished tears would stream down my face as well. He stretched his hand towards me and he...helped me up?

We walked towards the hospital eyeing each other curiously. I wonder why is he treating me like that. I saw Carlisle with the corner of my eye rushing towards us. I heard a growl rumbling from Jacob. I glared at him. Carlisle saw us.

As soon as we entered the waiting room, I saw Charlie on the couch. Once he saw me he stood up with his fist clenched. Jacob stood between us. Charlie glared at him, "Move aside Jacob."

"Charlie, sit on that couch. Secrets are about to be revealed."

* * *

Charlie didn't freak out like normal people would; he just looked at me angrily. We told him about us, and Jacob told him about them. He knew about everything, even the events of the last spring. Only one thing he didn't know until now, we all hesitated to tell him. Our option of saving Bella's life.

"So," Charlie spoke. "How is telling me this going to help?"

I stepped towards him, "We wish to take your permission in something."

"What is that? Is it going to save her?" he spoke.

"Yes only if you and some other people agree." I said as I eyed Jacob.

"Shoot."

"The only way Bella would me able to live again without any health side effects is that she is to be changed to one of us." I said and closed my eyes for the worse.

"I agree." He said after a short moment of thought. I looked at Jacob, "What about you?" I whispered so only he could hear me. He looked puzzled. _I'm no Alpha._

"Rightfully, you are. If you try it now, it will work. Your ancestors were Alphas. Sam Uley has no say in this."

He sighed. _It's crazy but I accept._

I smiled at him gratefully then I spoke up. "I want to see her."

"Come with me" Carlisle gestured for Jake and I. We walked behind him till we reached those grand doors saying 'Intensive Care'.

I stood by the glass and my heart broke. Sobs ripped their way through my chest. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Bella was lying on the bed with all kinds of machines attached to her frail already broken body, even machines that helped her breathe. She lied there peacefully as if she were sleeping. I could feel my arms longing to hold her in them again. I could feel my body and heart ache for the gap between us that I couldn't fill.

I sobbed and sobbed, hearing Jake and Carlisle's sobs behind me. I felt my vision blur with tears that will never fall. I closed my eyes, surprisingly feeling something warm slide down my cheek. I touched it with my finger and looked at it. It was a drop of the silver venom. I could cry now.

Carlisle was taken aback by the surprise. I can cry. Venom tears streamed down my face; I couldn't take it any more.

Carlisle said he will make the arrangements to move her to our house to change her. At night, we moved her in a private ambulance to the mansion. They put her on my bed and put on all the machines. I urged to touch her. To hold her in my arms.

I knelt beside the bed and caught her free hand between mine. I kissed it a million times before tears sprang to my eyes again.

"My love, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I've never meant for this to happen, all I wanted was to protect you. I only mad it worse and now, I'll fix everything. I love you Isabella."

I knelt down towards her neck and let my teeth break through her shallow skin. Tasting her blood didn't send me to frenzy; all it was making me pull away and bite her wrist gently. I got myself ready for the scream and held onto her hand tightly.

* * *

**So…good? Bad? TELL ME TELL ME !!!!!! I'd to thank people who read and review and I'm begging REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Transformed or so

**Thnx guys 4 reviewing! I hope u listened to the mood music! I can't think of another soundtrack but I resolve 2 solution I'll ya!!! Here goes Chapter 4.**

* * *

_Chapter Four:  
_

_Edward's POV:_

_Day One:_

I held on her hands tightly; waiting for the screams, but there was no screams. I panicked.

"Carlisle." I called quietly. He was beside me in a minute. I looked at him worriedly and then at Bella. "Son," he spoke. "You have to give it time to spread and heal all the wounds before she could feel anything. When I changed Esme, it took the venom a whole day to heal her wounds before she reacted to it." He flinched as he remembered the painful memory of his wife and love of his life screaming. "I think these machines should be removed."

I looked at him with panicked look flaring from my eyes. "No, if we remove the machines, she'll die!" I whispered quickly.

"Son, venom is running through her veins, she'll never die." He said, reminding me.

We carefully removed all the machines and Emmett and Carlisle moved them to Carlisle's study. I climbed into bed slowly and held her in my arms, stroking her face with a hand and the other was wrapped around her healing body.

As much as I knew, her injuries were not as much as Esme's, so she should start screaming in half a day at least. I just held her to my body gently.

I could hear the thick venom moving through her veins slowly. I could hear her weak heart gaining strength slowly. I sat there, just holding her. Alice came in slowly and sat at the end of the bed, eyeing Bella worriedly. I looked at her gratefully and said, "Thank you for coming to check on her."

_You're my brother and she's my best friend. I think its friends over Family for now. I hope that you are going to add another Cullen to our Family. _She thought

I sighed and looked at Bella I wonder what she is going to feel when she wakes up in my arms. Is she going to be angry? Or is she going to be happy? Does she still love me?

Alice, as if reading my mind, said "Don't worry Edward, she'll be very happy to see you. She loves you, she'll never hate you. Your love is much stronger than to have a small lie break it."

"It wasn't a small lie, it was the biggest lie that I've ever made." I said quietly as I looked down. I felt a tear slide down my cheek to land on Bella's face. Before I could wipe it away, her lips twitched and she inhaled through them. Her beautiful voice broke the silence. "I love you Edward, I'm sorry I was too late."

I looked at her in awe. Alice then thought _I think it's time, gotta go down stairs to sit with Charlie and Jake._

As soon as she closed the door, Bella's body curled and her hand fisted in my shirt. She was heaving. Suddenly, her ear piercing scream broke the silence. I tightened my grip around her as she muffled her scream in my shirt. My heart broke as tears streamed down my face. I rocked her back and forth.

She continued to scream for the next hours. I buried my face into her hair as she cried. "Make it stop Edward, make the burning stop!" She cried

I heard Charlie and Jake sob downstairs. My heart broke for all these people. Carlisle came upstairs. He glanced at Bella and checked her heartbeat. "Everything's going okay." He said as placed a hand on my shoulder "Stay strong for her son; she needs you to be strong for her." Then he left. I kissed Bella's forehead and waited.

_Jacob's POV:_

When they prepared the ambulance, I went to La Push to inform them about everything, about their new alpha. Me.

Edward was right about what he said. Rightfully, I'm supposed to be the alpha. I know the decision was in my hands, and if it's the only option then the treaty isn't broken. I phased and called them. I waited in our rendezvous spot in the center of our forest.

_What happened, Jacob? _I heard Sam ask as he appeared through the trees; I decided to give it a shot. I felt the Alpha blood rush through my veins.

_Sit down, Sam and Shut up. I'll tell you everything! _I commanded. He saw my expression and, unwillingly, sat down; I smirked as I heard the others wonder. _From now on, I'm the Alpha. First of all, I feel the presence of 4 new members._

_Yes, _Jared spoke, _Brady, Collin, and the Clearwaters._

_Clearwater__s _I though disbelievingly.

_Yeah, hope you don't mind! _Leah Clearwater's voice rang through my head.

_Ok, now I think you all know what happened, _They nodded, _the only option to save her was to change her to one of them. I agreed and this will not affect the treaty._

Nobody argued but Sam, who was annoyed by the fact that I had become the Alpha. _But this is wrong, if she was any other human, you wouldn't have agreed. You aren't going to let this happen!_

_Sam, I think he's right and I think he has his reasons, not only that. _Seth Clearwater's voice spoke.

_Thank you , Seth_

_Okay, she is to be changed but we can attack her because she's no Cullen. _Sam smirked

_No one will attack her. _I commanded and he bowed his head down as well as the rest of them. I nodded at them. _Now phase back and go to your houses. _I said as I ran into the forest and phased back. It was already night so I guess they are at the mansion. I ran towards it full speed.

Alice was waiting by the door; I could hear Bella's screams from upstairs. My stomach twisted and my heart ached at the torture my friend and love was in. I loved her, truly, but not the way Edward loved. I felt that she belonged with him, not with me. I've given up, though there was that pull between us that I didn't get.

"How is she?" I asked Alice. She looked up at me, her eyes were onyx. Edward's eyes were molten grey; I think it's because of the torture he was going through. My views about him changed after I've met him. Who would've though that a vampire can _cry? _

"She's fine." She said and looked down again. Alice was one of the vampires that I might become friends with. She led me inside were I saw Charlie sobbing on the couch with Carlisle beside him trying to soothe him. I nodded at Carlisle and went upstairs. I sat beside Charlie and mimicked his position. I cried.

_Day Three:_

Charlie was sleeping in the guest room while I slept on the couch. Edward never left Bella alone. He held her and rocked her as she cried his name, begging him to make the burning stop. Alice, Carlisle, or I rarely went upstairs to check on them. Edward was a wreck, and reffered to what Carlisle said, he hasn't hunted in 6 months.

Charlie was restless, and I was finally seeing were Bella got her sleep talking habits. Esme, Carlisle's wife, was usually serving us and trying to soothe us. It was very kind of her. There was Jasper, Alice's mate, who always had that ashamed look in his eyes. I've been told about why he was always ashamed by Alice, who told me everything about their family. How the met and how they were changed. What's their past and stuff like that.

There was Emmett. That big guy with black hair. He was quiet, which always made Alice trying to make fun of him, trying to lighten the mood. She said he the Family's goof, and that he loved Bella dearly as a sister. He usually had his lips twitched, but he just sat there quietly beside Edward's room's door. His mate, Blondie, was the one vampire that I hated for multiple reasons. She was overly proud of her beauty and never really liked Bella. I would at her some blond jokes and she would steam up and run to her room, which was the only thing that made Emmett actually smile completely.

So, I was sitting here and listening to Bella's quick heartbeat strengthen by the second. What could I do? Seeing Bella and Edward in that state hurt me and it hurt Edward when I remembered how Bella looked like after he left, which was a memory that I constantly remembered when I saw Bella. So I just waited.

_Edward's POV:_

Today was the third day. Bella was still in my arms, writhing in pain. I just held her and rocked throughout the hours, listening to her heartbeat strengthen and to her screams increasing. It hurt me but I had to be strong for her.

Alice, Jacob, and Carlisle usually came up to check on her, but Jacob stopped after he remembered that I can read minds. He, accidentally, remembered how Bella looked like after I left. Then he noticed the hurt look on my face and stopped coming upstairs.

I felt Bella's heart go full speed, which meant that the transformation is about to be done. She pulled on my shirt as her back arched. Then her heart stopped and she slumped back to my arms.

I waited for her to open her eyes. The whole family gathered in the room, except for Rosalie.

"I can feel her, but it seems that she isn't conscious" Jasper spoke.

All of the sudden, her body started twitching and her heart beat picked up again. Her squeezed shut and I saw Jasper wince which meant that she was in pain. I looked at Carlisle desperately and he looked panicked. _This isn't right!!! _He thought worriedly.

Bella's screams aroused again and her hand fisted digging her nails into her fists. I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know what to do. Even Jacob noticed something was wrong.

_3 hours later…_

I kept rocking Bella, waiting for Carlisle who seemed confused by this reaction. He was frantic. He looked through all the books that mentioned anything about defects in the transformation, but unfortunately, he found nothing at all.

Bella suddenly sucked in a breath and her screams silenced. I looked at her worriedly. Her heart beat was at a very slow rate, nothing that I've heard before.

"She's…conscious?" Jasper said, disbelievingly. "She's conscious, and she's confused."

I glanced at her and her eyes fluttered. Her fingers twitched and her eyes opened slowly. Shocked, I realized her eyes were…deep blue. Her skin was pale, but her heartbeat was still there though I smelled no blood running through her veins.

Her eyes searched the space in front of her till they locked with mine. They…changed to her normal chocolate brown ones. I was too shocked to even speak, but I felt the corners of my lips stretch to a smile that she mimicked. "Edward." Her bell like tone rang through the room's silence

I arms were around my neck as her lips pressed against mine. They moved together happily as if they were made for each other. She pulled away and looked around. She quickly stood up and hugged them all. When she looked at Jacob, her eyes changed to pitch black then back to warm chocolate brown and she hugged Jake. He smiled and hugged her back.

When she pulled away, Carlisle stepped in to examine her.

"Bella, are you aware of your still beating heart?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm but also I'm not surprised." She said.

"How is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's kinda complicated." She said This is getting really odd. Then her hands cupped her through and she cleared it annoyingly.

"Let me take you hunting." I said as I stretched my hand towards he; she took it and danced happily towards the stairs. I arched a brow at her. She realized what I meant and gave me a look of understanding. She must've smelled Charlie downstairs, but it surprises me she didn't run downstairs. For a newborn, that was great. She walked towards the window and looked hesitantly at the distance between the window and the ground.

"Let me go first." I said. She moved aside slightly and I pushed myself lightly and landed in me heels, no harm done, and then motioned for her to jump. She hesitated but she gave it a shot and land beside me in an even more elegant way.

I bent down and motioned with a hand and stretching the other in front of me, towards her. "Shall we?"

"She placed her hand in mine and sweetly she answered. "Yes, we shall."

_Bella's POV:_

The pain was excruciating, burning me inside out. I felt Edward's arms around me, trying to comfort me by rocking me but with no use. I screamed his name and begged him to let the pain stop, but he siad that I had to be patient and that I had to be strong.

My heart suddenly picked up and stopped. I didn't die, I can't die! There was still that wierd background tingling. I opened my eyes, searching for Edward. The meadow was empty, no one there. I tried to get up but with no use. I felt like crying but tears didn't pour. I saw 2 familiar lights above me, a dark corridor that had a door at the end that shined and the other was a house, not a normal house, but the Cullen house.

I could see myself at the front yard, looking like a vampire, having powers of a vampire, but my heart was beating with Edward holding my hand beside me.

Suddenly, I heard that wierd voice that deep and scary saying. "Isabella, do you wish to finalize your Journey or do you wish to live as a vampire an immortal, though living with simple traits that makes you easily destroyed but also giving you special bonuses that you've never predicted?"

I, without thinking, chose the Cullen house. My heart picked up again and the pain spread wildly through my body. I fisted my hands and screamed.

It felt like years when finally the pain started to subside. My heart beat slowed down but it never stopped. My head was cleard and I felt that I had to open my eyes, and when I did I saw almost everything floating above me, including the familiar bronze hair. I was confused when I noticed that the background wasn't the clear blue sky but when my locked with the unfamiliar grey eyes, I felt safe, secure, and loved.

I saw a smile stretch on his face and I mimcked him. This was real. "Edward." I said, shocked with my bell like voice.

The sudden urge of happiness pushed my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his. He didn't feel cold, he felt normal. Our lips molded and moved together freely with no restraints.

I pulled away and looked around me. All the people I loved were present in this room, including Jacob. I quickly hugged each one of them until I face Jake. I felt guilty for doing that, causing them all this pain. I was overwhelmed with feelings until he smiled at me, which assured me that we were still friends. I threw my arms around his waist and hapilly hugged my best friend.

Carlisle stepped ourt of the croud and approached towards me. They went downstairs and It was only Carlisle, Edward, and me.

"Bella, are you aware of your still beating heart?" he asked after he was done examining.

"I'm but also, I'm not surprised." I said as I remembered the recent events.

"How is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's kinda complicated." I said as I felt my bone dry throat began annoying me, burning hot just like the rest of my body during the change. I cupped it with my hand and tried clearing it a few times.

"Let me take you hunting." Edward said as he stretched his hand towrads me and I took it willingly. I smelled that sweet delicious smell from downstairs and skipped to the stairs only to notice Edward raising his eyebrow. I understood and felt idiotic, I don't want to kill humans. I walked towards the window and looked through it hesitantly. Boy, it was high!

"Let me go first."Edward said when he noticed my hesitation. He pushed himself lightly of the edge and landed swiflty on his heels. I found mimicking his moves a child's play.

After landing beside him, He bent in a gentlemany way and stretched his hand to me. "Shall we?" he asked

"Yes, we shall." I said elegantly as I slipped my hand into his and we ran towards the forest.

* * *

**What do u think ppl? Sry I am late, vacation!!! So how was it, I think it's kinda short, don't you think? Hmmm, hope u liked it!! **

▼…↓…**Please Review…↓…▼**


	5. Mysteries

**Desole, I was tres late. Preparing project presentations, coloring faces, designing, making and buying costumes. Quizes, exam preps, school openday dancing, camp (though I 'm not participating, I help in preparing). Believe me you would commit a suicide if u were in my place. Anyhos, here's the chapter you've been waiting 4!! And as it seems guys, this story will be more than 5 chappies, so cheer up!!.**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Bella's POV:_

Edward and I raced to the forest, laughing and holding hands. We were finally together again. I smiled at him and he flashed me his famous crooked grin, along side with some confusion. I raised a brow and he gestured to my eyes. I looked into his only to see that mine were chocolate brown, but twinkling and sparkling. I smiled at Edward who squeezed my hand.

We stopped at some place in the mountains, as we were almost out of Forks.

"Now close your eyes." He said. "Concentrate very well on what you'll hear and tell me."

I closed my eyes, listening intently to my surroundings. I could hear the bubbling sound of the river, birds singing and…footsteps no paws… yes they were paws. They were up the mountain, probably mountain lions. 2…or three…I guess.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward "I can here mountain lions at the eastern part of the mountain, they're probably 3. 2 grownups and one cub, am I right?"

He looked surprised then he smiled with pride "You're exactly right, now smell."

I sniffed lightly, first to be hit by Edward's scent, a combination of honey and...a beautiful smell that I can't recognize. Then, there was the scent of the moist fertile soil. After that, it hit me, the sweet mouthwatering smell of a mountain lion. I felt venom flooding into my mouth.

I smiled at Edward, but before we were off, I had to ask him something. I stopped. He turned around with a confused look on his face. This is when I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. "Edward," I said. "How long has it been since you hunted? Answer me, honestly."

"About…um…6 months?" he said and I gaped at him. "You didn't…hunt…since you left me?" I stuttered, blinking a few times. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, running towards the lair of the lion. He, of course, was weaker than me. I was a strong newborn, so he didn't have a chance. I laughed at the situation, remembering when he dragged me by the wrist to his car when we were blood typing in biology. I stopped behind the trees and glared at him. "Hunt." I said, oh no, I ordered.

He was shocked "Bella you are a new born, you should hunt. You're priority."

"I said hunt, Edward! You are the craziest vampire I've ever met!" I raised an eye brow. I gave him the don't-you-dare-say-anything look. He was shocked then he chuckled "So stubborn." He whispered.

He walked towards the family slowly. He crouched to the ground, in a stance of attack. With one graceful movement, he pounced on the family, snapping each of their necks and feasting on their blood. I cocked my head to the side and leaned my side on the tree. After he was done, he carried the bodies and ran somewhere. In a second, he was back; his eyes were my favorite molten butterscotch. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Your turn." He said sweetly. Before I could even take a whiff, he interrupted "There's a pack of deer on the southwestern part of the mountain, let's go."

On our ways, a sweet mouthwatering, though revolting, smell hit me. I shifted course, hearing Edward call my name, but I had to get to the unexplainable smell. I started hearing something, a heartbeat and a very slow one too. I was on the highway. I stared at it wide eyed. There was car, flipped. A mother who seemed to 33 was dead on the road. Beside was a 15 year old girl, barley breathing and her heartbeat was almost not there. She was lying in a puddle of blood, human blood. My throat wasn't on fire. Actually I felt revolted by the scent, my stomach twisted, which is why I kept my distance.

I approached the scene carefully, not breathing. I leaned beside the mother and searched in her pockets, praying that I was going to find what I was looking for. Yes! Here it is! I pulled out the bloody cell phone and dialed 911. I sucked in a breath and placed the phone beside my ear.

"911, what's your emergency!" said a rushed male voice from the other end.

"I-I need an ambulance at the southwestern highway to Seattle. A mother and her daughter. The woman seems 33 and I think she's already dead, the girl is about 15." I spoke quickly. That was it for my oxygen. I pulled the phone away from my face and sucked in a breath quickly and put it back on my ear.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked quickly as I heard shuffles of paper.

"Yes, I was hiking with my boyfriend when we found them. I'm okay."

"On the way." He said and the line went dead.

I backed a few steps and wrapped my arms around my torso. Looking at the scene, I was grieving. I don't know why, but I felt sad, very sad. What if the girl survived? Is she going to able to live without her mother? I felt…a tear drop slipping down my cheek. I placed a finger on it and looked at it. It was a tear drop! I pure clear tear drop!

"Bella, I've been looking for you. I smelled human blood. Are you Okay?" I suddenly found Edward in front of me. Pure concern was splashed on his face. Then he noticed the tears. He looked shocked. He looked at the scenery and then at me. I shook my head; I would never do such a revolting act. I lifted my hand and showed him the cell phone. He took it and looked at me in shock "You called 911?"

I nodded and fell to the ground, crossing my legs, I sat there.

Edward leaned downed to my level "Can't I get you something to eat?" He asked pained.

I shook my head, "Not now."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Aren't you…thirsty?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head again. My head snapped up towards the sound that was approaching; the ambulance arrived. I stood up and waved my hand for them. They stopped immediately. Paramedics rushed out from both of the ambulances.

Two knelt beside the mother and the other two knelt beside the girl. They brought in stretchers and lifted the girls to the ambulance while the mother was covered in a black bag on a stretcher and to the ambulance.

Police arrived seconds later before the ambulances took off. I told them the whole hiking story and Edward was just nodding in daze. I gave them the woman's cellphone, on the hope they would find some relative to this girl. They asked me for our numbers and Edward gave them a cell phone number that I haven't didn't know, then I felt him slip a tiny silver phone into my back pocket.

After they left Edward hugged me close to his body. I inhaled his scent to loose the lingering revolting scent. I pulled back and we walked into the forest together. My brows furrowed as I tried to get an explanation for what happened.

"You still don't want to eat anything?" Edward asked. I surprisingly, shook my head. "Just one deer." He pleaded. I gave up and whispered "Okay."

He disappeared and appeared in a second with a dead untouched deer lying in his hand. I took it and lay it on the ground. I kneeled beside it and sank my razor sharp teeth into its neck. The warm liquid filled my mouth and down my throat. I finished it slowly, taking my time. I pushed it away, then carried it and buried it under a tree.

"You buried it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, is that wrong?" I asked franticly.

"No. Bella, you have such a big heart. Plus, this is my part, teaching you, but you're, as I can see, a natural. Don't you want anything else?"

"No, let's go home."

We ran home. As soon as we arrived Edward stopped at the door step "Bella, someone important wants to talk to you inside. Can you hold your breath?"

I nodded slowly and sucked in a breath and held it. We walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room. All the eight heads were present…wait…eight? My eyes fell on a curly haired man, who had my human chocolate brown eyes and a mustache.

He stood up and looked at me in shock. I ran towards my father and hugged him gently, he looked so fragile. "Daddy."

"Yes, I thought I lost you." He hugged me back. His warm body soothed me. I breathed in his scent. It was appealing but revolting. I sighed and pulled away. I looked into his chocolate eyes "Do you know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He smiled a warm smile and held my hand "I'm glad he was here for you." I smiled happily then his face turned to confusion "Your eyes were…deep blue and now they're brown, your old brown."

"Yeah, one of my mysteries." I shrugged my shoulders.

We sat and talked and planned how my reappearance would happen. Let's say that I woke from my coma and was able walk and everything with no defects, so I'll rest for a week, as if I were going to physical therapy and when I go to school, I'll be in crutches. The Cullens will return to Forks normally as if they didn't like LA. Edward and I would meet and be together again. After a month, I'll be able to walk and stuff so let's say I'll be hypothetically cured. I'll live with Charlie.

We were about to finish when I…yawned and felt my eye lids drop. I felt…sleepy.

"Okay, Edward no need for the worry, she's just sleepy." Jasper said and when realized what he said his face froze. I felt sleepy. Okay. That's weird.

"Time to go home," Charlie said as he stood up. He looked at me "You comin' Bells?" I looked at Edward who smiled at me He whispered for me, too low for anyone to hear "Go, pick up your life from were you left it." He leaned his head and our lips touched. Molding gently and parting. I pulled away, being the responsible one this time cause I'm much stronger than Edward now, and pecked his cheek. I stood up and hugged everyone. Jacob hugged me and excused himself, saying something about a pack meeting. Then I was alarmed, didn't the Cullens just break the traety by changing me. I looked into Edward's eyes who understood me immediatly and muttered "Jacob's Alpha, Everything is Okay."

I relaxed and put my hand in Charlie's and looked up at him, feeling everything was back; I smiled and walked towards the cruiser. Before we left, Carlisle gave me the crutches. "You won't be wandering out of the house without them." He said before he hugged me and we took off. The ride was silent but both of us were smiling like idiots.

When we arrived, I got out of the car and supported myself with the unnecessary crutches. Charlie supported me, though I didn't need it, it was for the act we were making.

"Did you eat anything?" I asked Charlie. He shook his head. "I'll make you dinner."

I stood in the kitchen, deciding to cook some of Grandma Swan's famous recipes. After I was done, the food actually smelled good. A crazy idea shot in my head, I got a clean spoon and put a spoonful of mushrooms into my mouth and chewed it carefully, It tasted…incredible, fantastic, just like it tasted before, when I was human. I filled two plates and set them on the table.

"Dad, dinner is ready!" I called as I heard him shifting his weight of the couch and his heartbeat become closer. He eyed the food "Bella, I can't eat all of this." He said as he sat down. I sat down in front of him and took a spoon "Who said that you'll eat all of it, half of it is mine." I said simply. Chuckling iternaly as I, again, remebered the same situation but between me and Edward. Lots of Deja vu's. He looked shocked "Don't worry, it's another mystery, but don't think of it, I'll make a surprise for Edward." He shrugged and dug in.

After cleaning up everything, I kissed Charlie on the cheek and went to my room. I slung the bag of my bathroom necessities over my shoulder and headed to the bathroom. I seriously needed a shower. I let the warm water flow on my body as I massaged my scalp with my strawberry scented shampoo. I could hear light footsteps in my room and smelling a sweet honey complex scent. Edward. I smiled and finished rinsing my self quickly.

I put on my normal tank top and sweat pants. I braided my hair and let it fall on my side as I walked back to my room. Edward was lying on my bed, patting the spot next to him. I jumped into bed, cuddling close to Edward's side, no quilt separating us. He kissed my fore head and started humming my lullaby. I slowly felt my consciousness slip away as I closed my eyes and drifted to my dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise! Didn't expect that didn't you! So guys, again sorry for the late updating but come on, I need encouragement and you don't actually encourage me. Review if u want quicker updates.**

**More Reviews=Happy me=Quicker Updates**

**P.S: It's for your own good my dearest readers. **


	6. A New Day

**I know I was gone for a long time, but I had a vacation, and I literally was busy, so I desperately needed a hiatus. Sorry again, my readers. Here I've got the chapter posted, so please give me reviews to get me back on track. I love you all.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Six:_

_Bella's POV:_

I opened my lids and jumped out of bed; something startled me, guess I'm new to the whole 'I'm a vampire who sleeps' thing. I relaxed my stance when I heard Edward's chuckle. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You only slept for 2 hours and half, you sure you're not tired?" Edward asked as he patted my hair. I shook my head into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. I pulled away and glanced around my room; god, the room looked as it had been through a hurricane. I quickly started my cleaning session; in the end, the room looked presentable. I put my hands on my waist and smiled. My vampire life is going to be sweet!

I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes at him, he stared back at me in a puzzled expression "What?"

"You can't read my mind yet, can you?" I asked slyly, approaching him. He shook his head and flashed me his crooked grin. I smirked and stretched on my tip toes so that my lips would contact with his. His body was no longer ice cold; it was warm against mine, so warm. My hands reached around his neck and started playing with his bronze locks as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

I felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue found its way to explore me. We didn't need to break away for breathing but I had to be a little more careful so I wouldn't accidentally harm Edward. He pushed me against the wall and I felt him against me. My body melted as I lifted myself and wrapped my legs around his waist, making the sensation unbearable.

I broke away when I heard Charlie stirring, knowing that he was startled by the noise we were making. I chuckled and put my forehead against his. He smiled at me and let me down. I descended the stairs quickly and swiftly so I wouldn't wake up Charlie; Edward right behind me.

I decided to irritate Edward ducked into the fridge and got the orange juice cartoon. I poured some into a cup and started gulping it down. I turned to face Edward who was gaping at me, eyes wide. I almost chocked on the juice but swallowed it and cocked my head to the side. He shook his head quizzically and eyed the juice.

I started laughing, no longer keeping it in me. He looked dumbstruck then he laughed along.

"Are you going to tell me about this?" He said after we finished our laughing fit.

"Yeah, I discovered it when I prepared dinner for dad. You know, the food smelled really good and…appetizing. I gave it a shot and it tasted incredible. I guess that makes me different, a freak vampire." I ducked my head as I felt the scowl form on my face.

His finger slid under my chin and lifted my face to meet his gaze, "Not a freak vampire, a very, very unique vampire." He spoke softly as he cupped my face with the other hand. "I don't want to see your eyes change to that color again."

That caught my attention, "What color did they change to this time?"

"Black, just frozen black." He frowned.

I cocked my head to the side and started thinking. So Black when I'm sad, deep blue when I'm hesitant & careful& brown when I am safe & loved. Maybe I'll discover more colors as time passes, happy colors as I hope.

"You seem lost in thought." Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie. I looked up at him and grinned. His lips reshaped into his crooked grin as he quickly leaned closer and whispered "You'd better start preparing breakfast for Charlie."

I narrowed my eyes and moved to the refrigerator, getting some eggs and bacon. Edward watched me intently while I cooked; and scrunched up his nose when I tasted the eggs for test. I chuckled and then I heard Charlie staggering down the stairs. I looked at Edward pointedly when I heard Charlie yell, "I know you're awake Bella and I know Edward is there, it's…okay."

Edward shrugged and sat on the counter as I emptied the eggs in a plate. I put the plate on the table and went to hug Charlie, "Good morning, Dad" I whispered.

"Good morning Bells. Wow, you made bacon on breakfast; I thought I was on some meat-free diet, since I had to cut back on the steak at dinner." He said surprisingly as he eyed me, his lips stretching into a tiny smile.

"If you don't want them, I can eat them." I said innocently as I moved towards the table.

"No, no, no, I miss them." He said quickly as he moved towards the counter. He shook hands with Edward and sat at the table, starting his breakfast. Edward put his hand on my waist and we went to the living room. We sat together and talked for sometime. Charlie went upstairs and got ready to leave for work. He kissed my cheeks and shook Edward's hand before leaving.

Charlie and I have developed our relationship in a very short time. I smiled & waved at him as he left in the cruiser. I looked at Edward who was smiling hugely. Then he spoke up, "Carlisle's on the way. Jasper's coming with him"

"& Alice?"

"No, she's shopping, getting you new clothes" He smirked as I groaned. "Bella, she was going to take you with her. You were going to walk around with crutches. I saved your life, be grateful"

I pouted & crossed my arms against my chest. He laughed.

I turned when I heard the car. I was going to open the door when Edward grabbed my arm, "What are you doing Bella?"

I looked at him, "I heard the car, they must be arriving"

"They didn't even get close to your street, I can hear their thoughts. They're not even close."

I frowned and moved to the door. I waited until the car got closer and closer. It wasn't long time and Edward reached for the door knob frowning. I stepped away from the door and watched as Jasper and Carlisle swiftly came in. Jasper eyed me and sent calming waves. I smiled at him and he smiled back, then he glanced at Edward, who was having a conversation with Carlisle. I didn't bother to eavesdrop. I put my head against the wall. I felt Jasper approach me slowly.

"Bella, you make me very curious." He said as he smiled at me warmly.

"Believe me, I'm curious about myself. I don't know what is wrong with me"

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with you. Before we get into any conversation, I'd to apologies to you" Jasper lowered his head a bit.

"Its okay Jazz, I forgive you. I never felt angry with you at all, it wasn't under your control."

"True, but-

"Jasper Hale, I accept no discussions with my decision. I forgive, that's it" I glared at him playfully.

He chuckled "Yes Ma'am"

Carlisle and Edward came. Edward smiled warmly at Jasper and put an arm around my waist. We sat in the living room in awkward silence. Carlisle was fumbling with some books and papers. Researches. I'm Carlisle has at least one 'theory' about my case now.

Carlisle frowned "Bella, I don't now any piece of information that's even close to what you are now. I can't put any basis to start a theory"

I almost giggled but held that in and sat up straight. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're unique, special to our kind." Carlisle's face was torn as he looked at Edward. Edward froze beside be and growled, "I would never let them touch her!" He said in a very menacing tone.

I looked up at Edward, "What? Who are you talking about?"

"I told you about the Volturi" Edward whispered coldly.

I recalled the conversation we had while watching Romeo and Juliet before my birthday party. I shivered, "Yes, you did"

"Well, they are who I am talking about"

"I don't get it."

"Bella, the Volturi are like crows. They seek anything shiny. And by shiny I mean special or gifted. Your existence will ignite their interest."

"Then we don't tell them that I changed, that I'm still human"

"Even bigger problem, like I've told you Bella. The Volturi are the closest thing we have to royalty. The one main rule is to keep our existence a secret. Well, you being a human who knows about vampires will only give the Volturi one option…" He stopped talking and growled silently.

I whispered, "Which is to kill me"

He nodded, "and if we tell them that you've been changed…"

"They'll ask me to join them" I sighed and rubbed my temples. Why did everything have to sound complicated?

"That only will happen" Carlisle's calm voice interrupted, "If the Volturi discover that Bella knows about us."

Edward relaxed a little, "if"

Carlisle stared at me for a moment, I stared back. It was like we were having a mental conversation; the only difference is that neither of us can hear each other's thoughts. He smiled warmly. I cracked a smile and looked back at Edward who was frowning, looking at Jasper.

I glared at Jasper, he chuckled and sent off some calming waves.

And then we sat there…doing absolutely nothing.

All of the sudden, I smelled a familiar husky scent and smiled. But also it was accompanied with a human's scent, closely related. Billy and Jacob. I waited until Edward tensed, since I could catch aromas in a farther radius than he could. I snickered silently.

"Billy and Jacob" I said as I got up heading to the door. Edward almost followed me but he stayed seated on the couch. I chuckled, the smell was too much for them to bear, even when they were around each other for quite some time.

I opened the door and heard their truck approaching, no that's not their truck. That noise is familiar. The red truck slowly appeared through the curve. A wide grin stretched across my face as soon as I caught a glimpse of it. My Truck, my precious red truck!

Jacob came out of the driver's seat and helped Billy into his chair, and wheeled him to the porch. Billy half smiled at me. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"Bells!" Jacob hugged me. I hugged him back, smiling inwardly. "How are you feeling?" he pushed a lock of my hair out of my face, & tucked it behind my ear.

"I'm great Jake" I told him, quickly glancing at Edward, whose face had 'that' look. I couldn't hold back a giggle and he flashed me that crooked smile.

"Bella!"

I looked up at Jake quickly, who was fighting laughter. "Huh?"

"I said, do you want to come to the bonfire tonight?"

"Uh..um.."

He looked hurt, "You don't want to come."

"No! I want to…but I'm a vampire…won't that break the treaty?"

He roared in laughter. I scowled. How could he laugh, I'm serious over here. I poked his shoulder repeatedly until he stopped the laughing fit.

"Sorry…Bella, what treaty? There's no more treaty. It's already been broken and modified."

"Oh…okay then, I'll come." Then I glance at Edward who smiled at me.

"You know I mean Edward, you can come too, if you want to be with be Bella" Jacob grinned as he talked to Edward, who raised a brow. "I'll contemplate my options and inform you Jacob, thank you."

He smiled at Jake, and Jake smiled back. I am impressed.

"Son, we have to go to help with the bonfire" Billy spoke, smiling wryly at me.

"Sure, sure" Jake mumbled as he pushed Billy. I frowned.

"Jake, Wait! How are you going to go back?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm a wolf you know." He said before smirking at me and disappearing into the woods. Billy's face looked kind of white. I just stood there, laughing my ass off. Poor Billy.

All of the sudden, I heard a car speeding down the road. It was a yellow Porsche. I watched it eyes wide as it squeaked into Charlie's parking slot. The black tinted window rolled down, revealing the familiar Pixie face with a mess of spiky black hair around it and a pair of golden jewels starring at me, her teeth visible in her wide grin.

"Let's get you ready for the bonfire" Alice said in a high voice, coated with excitement.

I groaned.

* * *

**What'd you think? I know, I'm sorry for taking so long time. As I said, I needed the hiatus. Please, review and help me** **wait more. Your reviews fuel me. Thanks very much guys, I love you all. Write. Last call on the poll so I can start on the new story. 'What could happen'is cancelled out. I repeat, 'What Could Happen' is cancelled out. **

**Here are summaries for my stories, please vote and PM if you have any sugeestions.**

**-Sequel to **_**The Climb**_** *name not decided***

**Bella thinks that she has finally settled down, no thing can have her snatched out of the complete bliss she's living in..but her past again hunts her down..but this time the threat is real, her family is in danger, and the Solution is in Bella's hand. B/E ****All Human**

**-Parallel to **_**I'm**__**Sorry (On my way back home)**_** *name not decided***

After Bella died, Edward was left as a single parent to his 16 year old daughter, Lily. Edward has never lost hope in getting his precsious daughter over her tragedy, but will Lily actually accept their help. What had happened in the 10-yr period between Bella's death and her Memorial. How did Lily recover, and be the normal her again**. **All Human**.**

**- New Story **_**Dance Fever**_

Bella & her cousin Alicia finally set their minds on participating to 'Dance Fever', giving their talents a chance. Meeting and pairing up with the many people, Bella & Alice go through a lot, will they settle down? Will they win? Will they loose? Who are these mysterious Dancers….why are they after them. All these questions answered on_**Dance Fever**_All Human**.**

**-New Story **_**A Lullaby of Compassion**_

After Edward leaves Bella, her whole life changes and turns upside down, now she ends up on live T.V? How could that be? Is she still human? or had she been attacked? Who's that surprise guest? could it be...

- **New Story **_**Solar Midnight**_

The Volturi were never convinced with . Nahuel's story. There was a grand fight. Who will win? Who will fall? What would be the resultant number of the Cullens? Would it be the same as usual or will it _**decrease?**_

-** New Story **_** Awake at Twilight **_**(previously**_** Morning Twilight)**_

Bella and Elena are BFF's/godsisters. Unfortunately, Bella's mother, stepfather, and Elena's parents die in a very fatal car crash, which forces both of them to move in with Bella's father in Forks, the rainiest state in continental U.S. How will their lives change? To the better or to the worse? How will the prescence of mythical creatures change their lives? _**"..B/E..".."E/S"**_- _**With a sprinkle of Fantasy…and the Tale Begins!**_

**- New Story **_**One of a Kind**_

Bella was not a human, at least not a normal one. She and her 'coven' travel frequently. They moved to the little town of Forks…or moved back. Secrets, secrets, and Bella can't take it anymore. Will she accept what she is? Will she find answers for her question? _**Normal pairs**__**New pairs.**_

_**Please vote at the poll. I'll be done with the first of each story. Send me suggestions on Story Names for Stories with undecided names. Thank you.**_

_**Searching for a Beta. Spread the world and PM me. Thanks.**_

_**Read my Story 'Make your Choice' and review. Story events inspired by the Saw Movie Series. Read and Review please.**_

_**I'll be quick with updates, promise. Not in schools though, since we're starting SAT so wish me luck guys.**_

_**Give me more ideas for TVD stories. Trying to equal TVD fanfics with Twilight Fanfics. :D Wish me luck again.**_

_**Jasmine xoxo**_

_**Luvies 3 **_


End file.
